Inspiration
by Spryte Magnus
Summary: Dean has a break down and heads out to a strip club. There, divine intervention occurs.


(Disclaimer: View Askew owns Serendipity. Eric Kripe owns Dean Winchester.)

_Where is god._ That was a question Dean had been hearing far to often of late. Castiel asked it all the time. He asked it whenever something happened to him, Bobby, or Sam. He had been avoiding all of his vices, be they eating junk food, drinking, or gratuitous sex with random women. He'd missed the bars full of lonely women on Valentines Day.

Now he was appeasing all of his needs. Sam had drunken demon blood again. Castiel was watching him in Bobby's demon proof basement. Dean was at a Strip Joint, Drinking a beer and eating a bacon cheese burger. The chick was down to her bra and panties, glasses, and two pony tails. She also had a gem on her head, but he was too drunk to think through what it meant. It was late and as she did her dance, and Dean hadn't noticed it seemed everyone else had left the bar but him and the dancer. She locked her eyes on him and walked toward him and knelt on the end. Their eyes were locked together and Dean was sure as they exchanged breath she'd kiss him.

And she slapped him.

"Never have I met anyone with less spine!"  
"Excuse me?" Dean stared at her as she sat at the end of the runway, her legs then went on forever hanging over the side.  
"I mean its not like anyones asking you to do anything you don't already-no one who matters anyway! You are Dean Winchester! When things go bump in the night, you are the one who is supposed to bump back!"  
"That sounds like a line from Hellboy."  
"None the less, Stan Lee got that idea from me."

Dean eyed the tanned beauty before him, head to toe. He was getting used to random strangers knowing who and what he was. Especially if they knew about the paranormal.  
"You don't strike me as a large red ape."  
"I'm a muse, smart ass. I inspire a lot of people. Lately I've been closing who I inspire though. Taken a fully human form reduces my abilities. I stick with Bruckheimer mostly, Abrams now and then. Glad that Cameron panned out okay though."  
"Cameron?"  
"Yeah, that movie about the blue people. Six hour lines in China-twenty six dollar tickets! Of course I don't get a cut though."  
"A muse." Dean repeated.

"Serendipity." She rolled her eyes as she held out a hand to shake his. "So why'd you come out tonight, Dean?"  
"Guess...it was just starting to weigh me down. All of it. I mean all of this stuff with Lucifer and Michael..." Dean fell quiet as she put a finger to his lips.  
"Tip from the inside-Michael is a dick most of the time. Unless you're a little old lady with mortgage issues, he doesn't do much. Course give the bail out nonsense he should probably be flattening some bank head quarters..."  
"Right. Well, personally, I'm getting sick of all of this biblical bull shit, and when God shows he can tell-"

And she slapped him again.  
"Ow!" Dean exclaimed. "What was that for?"  
"_She_. I have issues with anyone who treats faith as a burden instead of a blessing. You don't celebrate your faith; you mourn it. You should not be dwelling on 'Wah, Lucifer is going to end the world, he wants to possess my brother to do it! The angels want me to help them end the world and defeat Lucifer!'"  
"What should I be dwelling on then?" Dean exclaimed as he placed the empty bottle by his feet. She slapped him again.  
"You are a hunter! You and your brother hunt evil! The evil wants to take him! So you can slap both Heaven and Hell in the face, by defeating Lucifer, the Horseman, find the _Mother_ of all creation, and bring down Zachariah's dictatorship over Heaven! You do not back down from this, you laugh at it in the face and keep on fighting! Do you hear me?" Serendipity exclaimed. "People like me are counting on you! Do you have any idea how bad he's made it since he dethroned God?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"We cannot have sex! At least, no one who wants to stay connected. If you take a human form, sure, but when you try to create one for yourself, forget it!"

That caught Dean's attention.  
"You can't have sex? And you're a stripper?"  
"Actually it makes it amusing when customers try get fresh and they discover I don't have the parts they'd need in order to take advantage of me." Serendipity chuckled a bit as she stepped down. "Come along Dean. Let's go for a walk."

Dusk approached and Serendipity and Dean had talked to each other about everything. Dean had expressed fears he could never tell Castiel or Sam, about the angels and how it didn't seem like he and Sam would ever be happy, and she'd explained her anger at most of the religious factions in the world. While he'd been disappointed to see less skin, Dean had to confess in her clothing and long brown jacket, she looked pretty inspiring. They were beside the Impala, parked next to the motel he and Sam were staying at. He wondered briefly if Sam had called Castiel he was missing.  
"So I hope you understand this Dean. Don't look at is as your destiny. Look at it as what you've been doing this whole time." Serendipity faced him now. Dean shut his eyes, prepared to get slapped again. Instead he felt a slight warmth against his lips as she kissed him.

Dean walked back into the motel with a dazed look on his face. Sam looked up with a terrified expression on his face-he'd been worrying. Castiel flipped around and raised an eyebrow.  
"You seem different." The angel stated. Dean smirked as he walked in and fell on the bed. _That one kiss, one Serendipity could do to me with one kiss, was better then any sex I've ever had. And that being known, I wonder what she can do if God returns to power and gives her a proper body. _Dean chuckled softly as Sam tilted his head. Dean sat up and skimmed their dad's journal and hummed a tune.  
"Dean, did you find a hunt?"  
"Don't worry about it Sammy," His grin didn't fade as he looked up as his brother, "I know what to do. I've been inspired."


End file.
